


Standing still (or at least trying to)

by Snehvide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam, Caring Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injections, M/M, Needles Phobia, Scared Dean, Sickfic, Tetanus shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: “Okay—“ Sam si volta, e gli occhi di Dean sono un flipper impazzito. Lo guarda solo per poche frazioni di secondi, quelle necessarie per accorgersi che tra le mani non stringe niente che non sia il bordo del tavolo su cui si è poggiato di schiena, e su cui è poggiata anchelei, ancora, nascosta da quel Texas che ha per spalle.“Come va la gamba?” Sembra quasi preoccupato sul serio, che bravo.Il suo tentativo di distrarlo è palese, ma Dean ci casca lo stesso.Il petto si gonfia, la bocca si schiude. “Bene—“ riesce stordito a balbettare, ma gli occhi sono ancora inchiodati lì, fissi su qualcosa che non può vedere.“Bene,” ripete Sam. Il suo tono squillante e rilassato è una stilettata al cuore.“Non c’è bisogno che ti dica cosa fare, no?” Sorride. “Slaccia i pantaloni e stenditi.” Lo dice mentre si volta a recuperare ciò che c’è dietro di sé, e il‘no’di Dean parte automatico, senza censure.__WARNING:Hurt/Comfort come non ci fosse un domani. (Hurt!Dean, Caring!Sam), iniezioni sulle chiappe e dettagli medici imbarazzanti.





	Standing still (or at least trying to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AryYuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryYuna/gifts).



**Standing still (or at least, trying to)**

  
Sam ha ragione; Dean sa che ne ha.  
Lo sa anche la sua gamba richiusa da poco, che pulsa e sembra dirgli ‘ _Sam ha ragione, Dean. Sam ha ragione!’_ ancora e ancora. La immagina con la vocina materna e fastidiosa di chi non vive la tragedia in prima persona ma non perde tempo a elargire buoni consigli e Cristo, se la aspetterebbe da Sam una cosa del genere, si aspetterebbe tutto il protocollo tipico di questa situazione, e ne sarebbe felice, perché potrebbe finalmente far esplodere tutta la sua frustrazione deviando la colpa su Sam e le sue smancerie del cazzo, che hanno veramente rotto i coglioni e peggiorato ogni cosa, e invece no. Niente. Quel figlio di puttana ha preferito voltare le spalle e chiudersi in un silenzio religioso e professionale, lasciandolo in balia di quell’ansia crescente che ha preso a divorarlo sin dall’istante in cui Sam ha svuotato sul tavolo il bottino recuperato dall’ospedale, e le fiale di antitetanica sono ruzzolate rumorosamente sotto ai suoi occhi, bloccate sull’angolo prima che cadessero a terra.

“Sei stato fortunato, era solo un cane incazzato, non uno skinwalker come pensavamo,” Ha detto senza nasconderne il sollievo. “Ma non provarci neanche a convincermi che sei vaccinato.”   
E ha ragione. Su questo, e anche cento altre cose.  
Tra cui il fatto che, da sempre, la sua psiche traduca in modo dannatamente oscuro l’autobucarsi un luogo _invisibile_ del proprio corpo e infiltrarlo con del liquido irritante, e per questo motivo, Sam non si è posto minimamente il quesito: lo avrebbe fatto lui, ovvio.  
Senza se e senza ma; di cui ne ha tanti Dean, ma quell’indecente autorità in cui Sam si è posto li ha bloccati tutti, lasciando spazio solo ad un fastidioso senso di logica sottomissione.

Dietro le sue ampie scapole, Sam scarta dal cellophane una siringa nuova, e Dean riesce già a sentire l’odore del betadine pizzicargli le narici, il che è assolutamente impossibile, perché Sam non ha del betadine con sé, ma il riflesso pavloviano è più forte di qualsiasi realtà, e poco importa se Sam userà lo stesso Jack Daniels con cui si è disinfettato il morso sulla gamba prima di rammendarselo.  
  
Muove le mani con movimenti piccoli e limitati, quasi tema che un movimento più ampio possa sfuggire allo scudo offerto dal proprio corpo e anticipare qualcosa a lui che lo osserva dal divano.   
E ha ragione, Sam. Perché Dean deglutisce e irrigidisce i muscoli, quando la medicina viene risucchiata dentro la siringa e l’aria produce un borbottio che sembra quasi un piccolo fischio che risuona esattamente come dovrebbe risuonare il campanello dell’Inferno (se ne avesse uno).  
Trattiene un sobbalzo; ricorda a se stesso di respirare.   
  
“Okay—“ Sam si volta, e gli occhi di Dean sono un flipper impazzito. Lo guarda solo per poche frazioni di secondi, quelle necessari per accorgersi che tra le mani non stringe niente che non sia il bordo del tavolo su cui si è poggiato di schiena, e su cui _è_ poggiata anche _lei,_ ancora, nascosta da quel Texas che ha per spalle.   
  
“Come va la gamba?” Sembra quasi preoccupato sul serio, che bravo.   
Il suo tentativo di distrarlo è palese, ma Dean ci casca lo stesso.   
  
Il petto si gonfia, la bocca si schiude. “Bene—“ riesce stordito a balbettare, ma gli occhi sono ancora inchiodati lì, fissi su qualcosa che non può vedere.  
  
“Bene,” ripete Sam. Il suo tono squillante e rilassato è una stilettata al cuore.

“Non c’è bisogno che ti dica cosa fare, no?” Sorride. “Slaccia i pantaloni e stenditi.” Lo dice mentre si volta a recuperare ciò che c’è dietro di sé, e il ‘ _no’_ di Dean parte automatico, senza censure.

Sam si interrompe, e lo guarda come se davvero non se lo aspettasse, quel _no_. E Dean sghignazza. E sghignazza. Sghignazza con la risata più nervosa della sua vita, mentre china la testa e lascia che tutta la propria tensione fuoriesca sotto forma di singhiozzi e lacrime divertite.  
Non sa neanche lui come vorrebbe ritrovare Sam dopo quella crisi di risa insensate (non vorrebbe ritrovarlo proprio, in realtà – si dice per qualche secondo, prima di avere qualche piccolo ripensamento al riguardo...) ma lo trova esattamente come lo ha lasciato. Ha solo accavallato le caviglie e rilassato le anche sul bordo del tavolo, ma per il resto, non s’è minimamente mosso.   
Neanche la sua espressione è mutata di una virgola; niente, zero.

Non ha idea del colore del suo volto, ma la crescente umidità che avverte sotto le maglie di flanella suggerisce che sia già tra la il paonazzo e il cianotico. Si asciuga le lacrime rimaste in bilico con un gesto veloce delle dita, sposta l’ice pack dalla ferita. Stringe i pugni sui cuscini del divano, tenta di alzarsi.

“E no,” Scuote l’indice. “Se proprio ci tieni a bucarmi il culo, preferisco che tu lo faccia mentre sto in piedi, fratello.” Trangugia il bicchiere di Jack Daniels accanto a sé per chiudere il becco alla gamba che grida pietà, cerca di recuperare un equilibrio che fatica a trovare.

“Non credo sia una buona idea.”  
  
“Oh sì che lo è, Sammy.” Serra i denti, e poi le mani contro quella gamba incazzata.   
  
“Dean, non ti reggi in piedi. Andiamo, stenditi.”

“No!” E adesso, incazzato, lo è anche lui. “In piedi, ho detto.” Aggiunge, forse con troppa enfasi per chiedere a Sam di continuare a far finta di niente. La mano che allunga verso la propria spalla pesa come un macigno. Non fa neanche pressione, ma sembra poterlo costringere a fare qualsiasi cosa.

“Respira.” Sam non accenna alla sua fobia, sa che non ne ha bisogno. “Farà meno male da disteso, credimi.”  
  
Oh, ma non addolcire la pillola, eh – gli direbbe. Ma se solo Sam ci avesse provato, probabilmente lo avrebbe sbranato vivo; del resto, Sam è l’incarnazione della saggezza, e certamente, la sua frase risulta più convincente dei ‘ _Non fare il bambino! Non fa per niente male!’_ che per tutta la vita si è sentito ripetere in occasioni simili.   
  
“Cristo, Sam! Dacci un taglio! L’hai letto su WikiHow per caso?! E che cazzo!”  
La lunga, realistica, e dettagliata spiegazione gentilmente offerta da Sam è, per i suoi gusti (e per i suoi nervi), fin troppo lunga, realistica, _e dettagliata_.   
Sam smette di snocciolare la sua conoscenza, alza le mani in segno di resa. Non è arrabbiato; sconsolato, piuttosto. Erge prontamente le braccia verso i suoi lati quando lo vede barcollare verso di sé trascinando la gamba offesa.

“D’accordo, d’accordo,” annuisce, “Come preferisci.”   
  
Ma non ascolta quelle frasi Dean, non le sente nemmeno. I suoi occhi sono adesso sgranati su quella siringa carica posata sul tavolo appena raggiunto, e ogni cosa detta o fatta si disperde in quei tre centimetri cubi di liquido trasparente e corposo. Sam si accorge subito della disattenzione; cerca di porre rimedio alla svelta. Se ne impossessa e la mette via con un gesto rapido e fintamente disinteressato.   
Solo allora il tempo riprende a scorrere.  
Solo allora, Dean riprende a respirare.

“Tira giù i pantaloni e poggia le mani sul tavolo.” La siringa è scomparsa chissà dove, e neanche le mani di suo fratello sui suoi fianchi bastano perché la sua mente smetta di chiedersi dove sia.   
Va per dire qualcosa quando la flanella sudata si incolla e diventa una seconda pelle.   
Sam si ferma, e reclina la testa lateralmente in attesa che quell’accenno di vocale sbocci in qualcosa di senso compiuto; cambia idea quando si rende conto che ciò non avverrà.   
  
“Slaccia la cintura, Dean.” Le dita di Sam sono lì lì dal tentare di farlo da solo, quel passo falso; probabilmente ci riuscirebbe senza troppi problemi, paralizzato com’è.   
Probabilmente, renderebbe tutto più semplice e veloce se lo facesse, pensa Dean.   
Ma Sam non lo fa, perché ha ragione, Cristo! Perché lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che fare una cosa simile sarebbe intelligente tanto quanto l’accendere un fiammifero in una stanza satura di gas, e no – è chiaro che abbia altri progetti per quel giorno, tipo assicurarsi che suo fratello maggiore non si becchi il tetano, ad esempio.  
Può leggerlo nel modo impaziente con cui tamburella le dita sulla sua cintura per rammentargli ancora una volta l’operazione da svolgere, nella speranza di accorciare le tempistiche.  
  
“Dean.” Cambia tono.  
  
E Dean sobbalza. Si arriccia su sé stesso come la corda spezzata di un violino, si volta e si spinge lontano prima ancora di accorgersi di farlo.   
Sam lo osserva mentre scivola lungo il perimetro del tavolo distanziandosi da lui, e non dice niente, la cosa non lo scalfisce né sorprende.   
  
“La cintura” continua imperterrito, indicandola con un cenno del mento adesso che le sue dita non possono più raggiungerlo. Dean l’osserva, quella cintura; si rassicura che sia ancora al suo posto, e non è neppure una cosa così scontata, a quel punto. Perché l’incisività di quel _mostro-pugnalatore-di-chiappe_ è tale da poterla disintegrare nell’etere con il solo volere, si dice, in pieno delirio tripanofobico.   
  
Soffia tra i denti, ringhia. Quella gamba fa un male cane, cazzo.  
Arriccia le labbra mentre ingloba dentro di sé quanta più aria possibile dalle narici.   
  
“Beh—“ Fa un tentativo, ci sta.  “Sam, dobbiamo farla per forza?!” Il culo è il suo, dopotutto. _Ci sta_.  
  
Sam sospira, ma non è seccato. Fa spallucce, piega le labbra all’ingiù con una smorfia disinteressata.   
  
“L’alternativa è il tetano, fai un po’ tu.”  
  
Una manna dal cielo, quella risposta. Gira i tacchi. “Okay, perfetto!”   
  
“Dean.”   
  
Non che ci avesse creduto davvero che sarebbe stato così semplice, ma valeva la pena illudersi, almeno per qualche secondo. Giusto per far credere ai suoi nervi di avere ancora voce in capitolo.

Sbianca quando si ritrova quell’ _alce-spaventosa-con-arma-contudente-nascosta-da-qualche-parte_ a pochi centimetri da sé, di nuovo.  
  
“Non ti piacciono le iniezioni, lo so. Non piacciono neanche a me. Questa va fatta però, non puoi evitarlo.”

Dean ride, ride come un imbecille. “Sam, che cazzo dici, a te le iniezioni piacciono eccome, stai sempre lì a ridurti ad un colabrodo ad ogni occasione, tu e i tuoi strani fetish! Tienimi alla larga da queste cose, fratellino!”  
  
Sam lo ignora, e in cuor suo, Dean sa che fa bene. Perché, in quel momento, non c’è nulla che desidererebbe di più che mettersi a discutere con lui su cose assolutamente idiote e riprendere il coltello ( _la siringa_ , in questo caso) dalla parte del manico, far capire a suo fratello che, diamine, è lui ad avere il comando della situazione! È lui che dà gli ordini! È lui che decide cosa fare e cosa non fare! E se ha tutta questa voglia di bucare le chiappe di qualcuno, che buchi le sue! Che abbassi la cresta e vada al diavolo (no, no – questo no), lui e le sue trovate! Chi si crede di essere!? Sembra ieri quando gli cambiava i pannolini e lo rincorreva su e giù per la stanza per asciugargli il moccio! E adesso? Cosa vorrebbe fare, con quella siringa? Cosa vorrebbe dimostrare con quel tono da saputello con cui gli si rivolge!?   
  
Niente. La risposta sarebbe proprio niente. Perché Sam non dice nulla, alza gli occhi al soffitto (unico segno di cedimento, la conferma che è ancora un essere umano) e poi avanza ancora, copre la distanza che li separa, e Dean ritira il petto inarcando la schiena all’indietro, quasi perde l’equilibrio, e anche il colore dal volto.   
  
“Dean, slaccia la cintura, abbassa i pantaloni e voltati, _subito_.”   
  
E la sente, quella fitta prepotente aggredirgli lo stomaco quando Sam, in un impeto di autorevolezza tutto nuovo, scandisce quel ‘ _subito’_. La sente, e sa che non è differente da quella che prova quando un fottuto lupo mannaro o qualche altro rifiuto del Purgatorio lo scaraventa a terra e gli alita in faccia, prima di fargli qualcosa di _molto doloroso,_ tipo strappargli il cuore o le costole (fatalità solitamente evitata per intercessione dello stesso stronzo che adesso sta lì in piedi a minacciarlo ricalcandone lo stile – Cristo, la sola idea potrebbe mandarlo al manicomio!).   
  
“Eh—“ Boh? Non sa cosa sta dicendo. Non sa neanche perché, lo sta dicendo. Forse voleva urlare, ma la sua bocca è talmente arida che non riesce a produrre proprio niente, se non quel brontolio confuso: un vero e proprio grilletto.  
Perché è a quel punto che Sam – che ha ragione, _assolutamente_ – capisce che è il momento di intervenire.    
Perché deve avere un’espressione che non promette niente di buono e, soprattutto, niente di collaborativo, in volto, e Sam, beh – anche Sam è stato a caccia con lui.  
Anche le _alci-wendighe-trapanaculi_ meritano il loro fottuto riposo, cazzo!  
  
La grande mano destra plana sulla sua spalla con una forza bruta e violenta (la percezione umana è qualcosa di estremamente soggettivo, in fondo) e il ‘ _Sam!’_ che sfugge alle sue labbra sembra portare il peso di tutta la disperazione del mondo, e non saprebbe dire neanche lui perché gli abbia sferrato un pugno così _sbagliato_ , uno di quelli che non sarebbero riusciti a colpire le punte dei suoi ridicoli capelli neanche se Sam fosse rimasto immobile e non lo avesse prontamente bloccato, prima con la sua stretta, poi con la sua voce.  
  
“Dean!” grida, “Piantala!”   
  
E lo guarda negli occhi. Dritto, dritto negli occhi. Sgranati, atterriti. Simili sicuramente a quelli di un coniglio braccato che non ha via di fuga; ma non molla questa volta, Sam. Oh, no. E ha ragione.   
Perché Dean lo fa: _la_ _pianta_. E trasalisce, quando il cono d’ombra proiettato sul suo volto dalla testa di suo fratello si distanzia da lui, e Sam, in un silente e incomprensibile moto di fiducia, lascia i suoi polsi e torna a spingere la sua scapola affinché si volti contro il tavolo _e ci rimanga,_ voltato.  
  
Gonfia e sgonfia il suo petto come in punto di morte quando la mano libera di quella _bestia-famelica-molestachiappe_ striscia tra la fibbia della cintura dei suoi jeans, poi va a litigare con il bottone e la zip, che cadono svelti e silenziosi – fin troppo svelti e silenziosi – sotto le sue abili, _indiscrete_ dita.   
Sfiora per sbaglio anche _certe parti_ ruzzolate inevitabilmente sulla sua strada, e Dean freme, geme. Ma Sam – che è pur sempre il solito, vecchio Sam, malgrado oggi abbia deciso di indossare i panni dell’ _orca-assassina-trivellasederi,_ non tarda a scusarsi, nella speranza forse che Dean possa evitare il solito carosello di oscenità che la sua lingua tende a formulare in casi simili.  
Oh, al diavolo, lo fa lo stesso!  
  
“Oh, Sammy. Se volevi giocare al dottore con me, potevamo trovare un modo migliore per farlo. Ti ci vedrei bene in certi abitini succinti...”

L’occhiata gelida e offesa che scorge al di là delle sue spalle è tutto ciò che riesce ad ottenere. Dean la considera comunque una vittoria. L’unica che gli è concessa, prima di dover trattenere l’elastico dei boxer che suo fratello vuole spingere giù dai suoi fianchi, insieme ai suoi pantaloni.  
  
“Hey!” Arrossisce. “Sul serio!?”

Sam sbuffa, chiude mestamente gli occhi. Poi continua.   
  
“Sam, su—sul serio!? Tutto ciò non ha senso!” incalza ancora. È ad un passo dall’isteria, ma Sam non la sottolinea, perché ha previsto anche questo, ed ha ragione.   
Così, sorde e prepotenti, le dita di suo fratello insistono nello spostare quei pantaloni (e quelle mutande) giù per le sue cosce, e ci riescono senza ulteriori sbavature. Il perché è nascosto in quell’angolo di razionalità che Dean conserva ancora dentro di sé, e che, assordante, non ha mai smesso di ripetergli che Sam ha ragione. E vorrebbe urlare quando si rende conto di aver lasciato che quell’ _orribile-chtuluh-dai-denti-acuminati-pronti-ad-affondare-sulle-sue-chiappe_ lo privasse di quell’ultima barriera rimasta tra sé e l’ _inevitabile_.

“Ci vorrà un attimo, Dean. Non preoccuparti.” dice, perché sa che, a quel punto, qualunque altra negoziazione sarebbe fiato (e tempo) sprecato, e Dean esclamerebbe orgoglioso un ‘ _Eccolo il mio fratellino!’_ per l’ottima perspicacia, se solo non fosse suo, il culo messo al vento pronto per essere _trapanato_.

“Sono bravo con queste cose. Sarò molto delicato,” aggiunge Sam, per sua fortuna.   
Perché frasi simili aprono la strada alla risposta più adeguata. O qualcosa del genere.

“Sammy, Sammy, ricordati che sono tuo fratello.” _O qualcosa del genere._ “Non fare oscenità di cui potresti pentirti.” Si volta con un sorrisetto malizioso, mentre _suo fratello,_ appunto, gli sposta sulla schiena gli angoli di camicia che ricadono sulle natiche, e si curva lateralmente alla ricerca di una _migliore_ angolazione.

Ancorato alla sua concentrazione da infermiere sprecato, Sam può anche fingere di non essere minimamente scalfito dalle sue parole, ma Dean sa che non è così. Perché _non può_ essere così, che cazzo!  
Lo spirito di patate abbandona il suo corpo come uno spettro colpito con una spranga di ferro quando sente i polpastrelli di suo fratello spingere sulle sue natiche, sondarle come alla ricerca di qualcosa nascosta tra la pelle d’oca. Sobbalza, il respiro gli muore in gola.  
  
“Buono—“  Con una mano sul fianco lo richiama alla calma, quel _sasquatch-molestatore-di-culi-indifesi_.   
  
“He—hey! Allora hai proprio deciso di fare la sporcacciona oggi, Samantha—“

Neanche la giusta intonazione, riesce a darsi. Il sudore freddo ha già ricominciato a imperlargli la fronte, la sua voce è tremolante. Da lì, capisce che qualsiasi tentativo di rimonta sarebbe un fallimento in partenza, anche perché Sam ha già allontanato le dita da un punto su cui aveva picchettato con l’indice e il medio per almeno una manciata di secondi in più rispetto agli altri, ed è chiaro che sarà lì che andrà a piantare l’ago tra pochi istanti.  
  
Ha freddo e caldo allo stesso tempo, e sebbene non vi sia cellula del suo corpo che non gli stia gridando di riprendersi la sua dignità e scappare via, Dean rimane immobile. Si limita a chinare la testa e stringere gli occhi quando sente l’odore di Jack Daniels ( _betadine_ , per le sue narici) impregnare nuovamente l’aria e, adesso, anche la sua natica destra, perché Sam ha ragione. _E sa che ne ha_.   
  
“Rilassati, non irrigidirti. Tra pochi secondi sarà tutto finito.” E a quella voce calma e costante, in perfetta antitesi con il battito del suo cuore, Dean si aggrappa molto di più di quanto la sua dignità gli concederebbe.  
  
Strozza un singhiozzo, stringe dolosamente i pugni quando l’ago affonda con un gesto rapido e _pressoché indolore_ nella sua carne tesa.   
“Sam—“  L’implorazione parte al di là del proprio volere e sa già che in futuro se ne vergognerà come un cane.  
  
“Quasi fatto. Non muoverti.”  

Non ha alcuna spiegazione razionale, il suo timore. Sa solo che c’è, è lì - e non gli permette davvero di dare all’intera vicenda il peso che meriterebbe. Sam lo sa, è chiaro che lo sappia.   
È sicuramente la ragione per cui un paio di dita della sua mano sinistra decidono di punto in bianco di abbandonare il pizzico di natica che stavano trattenendo insieme alle altre, e allungarsi sino a sfiorare impercettibilmente il suo osso pelvico tremante.

Il siero brucia, su questo non ci piove. Qualunque cosa Sam faccia, o dica, questa è una di quelle realtà che non potrebbe cambiare. Curva la schiena, strizza occhi e denti, ritrae le spalle borbottando qualcosa. Attende che quegli interminabili secondi, scanditi dalla voce di Sam che con nonchalance propone di ordinare delle pizze o altre amenità per cena, passino.   
Non sente l’ago uscire; è lo _yeti-bucaculi_ ad annunciarlo con un “Fatto—” che gli libera i polmoni dall’aria che stava trattenendo e scongela il suo sangue che torna a circolare.   
  
“Tutto finito.” aggiunge con quieta soddisfazione, massaggiando la natica indolenzita con un nuovo batuffolo intriso di whisky, e Dean fatica a crederci.   
Fatica anche a muoversi, in realtà. Non sa bene perché il tanto agognato sollievo tardi ad arrivare.   
È una dissonanza che non si aspetta.  
   
“Serve una mano con quei pantaloni?” chiede stupidamente Sam. _Stupidamente_ perché sa bene che la ferita è sulla gamba, e immagina (bene) non rappresenti un impedimento al tirarsi su i pantaloni da solo, ma lo chiede lo stesso; perché sono già passati almeno una ventina di secondi da quando ha gettato via _l’arma del delitto e la relativa ovatta_ , e lui non s’è ancora mosso. Le sue natiche sono ancora in bella vista, i suoi gomiti ancora incollati al mogano scuro del tavolo. Qualcosa non torna.

“Dean?”

E come brilla Sam, quando questo tende la testa al di là della sua spalla per incontrare il suo volto. Come sbrilluccica, con tutte quelle stelline luminose tra i capelli ammorbiditi da balsami e chissà quali altre schifezze da donna! Per qualche ragione, non riesce a staccarne gli occhi di dosso. Per qualche ragione, lo trova _bellissimo_.  
  
Sam inclina la testa, i bagliori intorno a lui impazziscono, mutano di colore. Vanno da una fluorescente gradazione di fucsia ad un blu così elettrico da poter folgorare.   
  
“Va tutto b--?” accenna, ma Dean non sa dire se Sam abbia poi fatto in tempo a completare la domanda oppure no. Il suo nome urlato ai quattro venti è l’unica cosa che riesce a sentire, oltre al cuore impazzito di suo fratello contro cui il suo orecchio va accidentalmente a premere mentre gli si accascia addosso privo di sensi.   
  
Gli schiaffi alle guance non lo convincono a destarsi, niente da fare. Sono solo fastidiosi.  
Sam abbandona quella trovata quasi subito, per sua immensa riconoscenza. Una mano sotto le sue ginocchia (facendo attenzione a non toccare la gamba rammendata – un’accortezza che neanche la più sdolcinata delle crocerossine riserverebbe a nessuno, dannazione!), una intorno alle sue spalle, poi la leggerezza del Nulla fantasiano a cui, senza remore, decide di abbandonarsi.   
  
Si risveglia circa mezz’ora dopo sul suo letto, è su di un fianco: posizione di recupero; la riconosce subito. _Dannato_ _muflone con la sindrome di Candy Candy_ — è il primo pensiero che gli trapassa la mente mentre cerca di ingoiare una palla di saliva amara che gli infesta la bocca.  
Sente _qualcosa_ stuzzicargli un posto che gli fa già male, ed è arrivato il momento di dire basta.   
Grugnisce con disappunto, cerca di muovere quel che un tempo erano gambe ma adesso sente più simili a dei budini.  
  
“Hey-hey, hey! Dean!” Il fastidio cessa, le mani di suo fratello si precipitano a raccogliere tra di esse il suo viso, lo racchiudono come se fosse stato d’acqua. “Dean!” grida ancora.   
Stordito e irritato, Dean spalanca gli occhi; li sgrana sino a fare quasi male, per poi chiudersi in una smorfia di fastidio.  
  
“Stai bene?!”  
  
“Che cazzo è successo—?” si domanda un istante prima che le memorie dei fatti precedenti, come bolle, si infrangano contro la parete della sua mente. Trova da sé la risposta. “Dio—“   
1  
Sam tira un sospiro di sollievo, sorride. Passa un asciugamano umido sul viso del fratello come a voler scolorire la tinta rossastra che i ricordi appena affiorati hanno fatto apparire.   
  
“La prossima volta che avrai bisogno di un’iniezione, dammi retta: stenditi.”  Scherza, e Dean ruggisce, affonda la testa sul cuscino, nasconde il volto in fiamme.  
  
“Non ci sarà una prossima volta,” borbotta. “Cazzo, un trapano in culo avrebbe fatto meno male!”  
  
Esagera volutamente, e Sam, per fortuna, lo ha già capito. “Se sei in grado di fare di meglio, avresti potuto fare da solo.” Solleva un sopracciglio, ridacchia. E Dean non risponde, se non con imprecazioni volte a seppellire la verità.

Ci mette un po’ a realizzare che il fastidio sulla natica è causato, ancora una volta, dalle dita del _rugaru -trinciaculi_ , che continuano a tormentarlo. Si volta di scatto, tutti i suoi sensi ai posti di combattimento:   
“Che diavolo stai facendo?!” grida, scontrandosi con la calma piatta di Sam, che continua a fare ciò che sta facendo.   
  
“È una pomata. Ti sta venendo un livido da paura...” Maneggia il suo fondoschiena come fosse un po’ anche suo adesso, e Dean si domanda quand’è che avrebbe guadagnato un simile privilegio, quella sorta di _mammuth-trafiggichiappe_ (forse quando è collassato a braghe calate addosso a lui, si risponde da solo, scuoiando quel che restava della sua dignità).    
  
“Fottuto macellaio...”

Sam solleva le sopracciglia, aggrotta la fronte. “Non è colpa mia se sei ti sei irrigidito come una statua di marmo.” Gli rimette a posto i boxer (dove sono finiti i suoi pantaloni?) prima di porgergli delle pillole con un bicchiere d’acqua. “Antidolorifici. La tua gamba ti ringrazierà.” E Cristo, se lo farà! - pensa Dean ingoiandoli senza pensarci due volte.   
  
“Coraggio, spara.”  
  
“Sparo cosa?”  
  
“Andiamo, ci hai messo un’ora per convincermi a farmi fare un’iniezione, coraggio, sono tutto tuo!”

Sam stira gli angoli delle labbra. “Beh, non è una novità che tu odi le iniezioni. Svenimento a parte però, è andata meglio dell’ultima volta, dai.”

“L’ultima volta?!” Ridacchia sarcastico. “Avrò avuto dieci anni, l’ultima volta.”  
  
“Quattordici, Dean. “  
  
“Dieci.”  
  
“Quattordici.” insiste Sam. “Fayetteville, Arkansas, intossicazione alimentare. Il proprietario del motel chiamò la polizia per le tue urla; hanno quasi arrestato papà, quella notte... “  
  
“Wow.” Dean stringe gli occhi in due fessure, inclina il viso. “Sapevo dei serial killer, ma che tenessi anche un’agenda in cui appuntare i miei episodi più umilianti è una novità per me, fratellino. ” (*)  
  
Sam sorride, ma nel suo sorriso non vi è traccia di scherno.  
  
“Bene, allora. Fammi un elenco di tutti gli avvenimenti degni di nota dall'ottantatré a oggi, forza!” guizza Dean con arroganza.   
  
Sam finge di pensarci per un paio di secondi, poi scuote la testa. “Preferisco tu mi dica che pizza vorresti mangiare stasera, piuttosto.”  
  
“Era una richiesta seria, Sam.”  
  
“Anche la mia. Sto morendo di fame.” E non sono solito a farmi scherno della tua sofferenza, suggerisce il suo volto sincero, e cazzo – doveva per forza suggerirlo _così tanto_?  
Prima che possa insultarlo, Sam si solleva dall’angolo del letto che occupa, raccoglie le chiavi dell’Impala dal comodino.  “Allora? Solita? Pepperoni?”  
  
Lo coglie un po’ alla sprovvista. “Doppio formaggio, però!” Dice a caso (tanto non lo raddoppiano mai...).  
  
“Aggiudicato.” Sam ha il volto di chi dalla vita ha già ottenuto ogni cosa. “Vado a prenderle. Nel frattempo, trova il pilot di una serie che ti ispiri su Netflix. Ce lo vediamo appena ritorno.” Il telecomando del televisore plana sulla sua pancia.

“Sam?”  
  
La testa di Sam che, richiamato, torna a far capolino sullo stipite della porta è la scena di un film visto talmente tante volte che ne ha la nausea.   
  
“Dimmi.” controbatte quello, quando il silenzio non viene rotto da nessuna richiesta.  
  
Dean mastica nella mente una serie di frasi, tutte impronunciabili; La sua lingua schiocca contro il palato.  
  
“Non dimenticarti le patatine fritte.” Stira le labbra. _Idiota_ è il miglior feedback che riesce a lasciarsi.   
Come al solito.  
  
Sam annuisce, è d’accordo.   
Con la valanga di insulti che sta autorivolgendosi mentalmente per non essere riuscito neanche esprimere il fantasma di un grazie, pensa Dean, non certo per le patatine.    
  
“Okay,” aggiunge questo.  
  
E di fronte a quell’espressione incerta che vorrebbe dissimulare ogni cosa (ma non dissimula proprio niente), Sam sorride, e sta al gioco. Fa finta di niente.     
Perché ha capito tutto, lo sa. E, porca puttana,  _ha ragione_.

  
**Fine.**

**__**

**Author's Note:**

> * Nella 10x14, Sam sostiene di collezionare records sui vari serial killers come hobby.  
>    
>  Beta: **Alessandra**. So quanto ti sia costato il betaggio di questa roba, per cui, ti ringrazio davvero di cuore.  <3  
> 
> 
>   * Per **Ary** , a cui avevo promesso una versione reverse della mia [Nightingale during Christmas](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3644328&i=1), e come vedi, l’idea mi ha ispirata abbastanza (purtroppo...). Non ho giustificazioni per questa roba, spero tu riesca a trovarla quantomeno divertente, LOL.
>   * Per la gente che arriva su questo archivio con l’intezione di leggere qualcosa di interessante, e poi invece si ritrova davanti alle mie fics. Mi dispiace, sul serio. :°D
>   * Per chi aspetta ancora il quarto capitolo della mia long ([And maybe someday we will meet](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3315686&i=1)), ma si ritrova sta roba. Non arrendetevi, ARRIVERA’. Promesso. T_T
> 

> 
> È la prima volta (almeno negli ultimi anni...?) che scrivo qualcosa utilizzando il presente come tempo verbale. Abbiate pietà.  
>  PS: Dean, nella 10x03 (mentre era Demon!Dean) ha sostenuto di non amare le iniezioni. Affermazioni simili sono per me un invito a partorire certe minchiate, perdonatemi.  Buon secondhand embarrassment a tutti! (qualsiasi commento è più che benvenuto!  ♥)    
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
